Eliza
How Eliza joined the Tourney During a battle between SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, King Neptune, and Mindy, Eliza, a female vampire, sensed a faint ripple of power. It was a very small sensation, but she did not dismiss it, and began an investigation in secret. The ripple came from a disturbance that sporadically appeared in one specific region of space. As time passed, the frequency of the disturbance, as well as the strength of its effect, increased. It soon became a constant distortion, and others began to realize that something strange was happening in the universe as well. However, because Eliza had been observing the phenomenon from the start, she already knew the cause of the distortion. A being from a different dimension was attempting to open a portal into their universe. Various data indicated that a massive power lay at the core of the disturbance. Could this unknown power be utilized? With that possibility in mind, Eliza arranged for the securing of the area of space where the distortion existed, and received a report that a dimensional portal had opened. After waiting for conditions to stabilize, Darth Vader proceeded forward into Bikini Bottom. He searched for the origins of the wave of power and arrived at a planet. The planet was in considerable turmoil, the cause of which was two swords: two forces with opposite natures. The conflicting nature of the dissonant forces resonated off of one another and created massive waves of power. But swords were not their true form—they were beings that best could be described as convergent energy forms. Character Select Screen Animation Eliza caresses her lips and throws a punch saying "Unrelenting night awa-" then begins sleeping as you hear "Zzzzz...". Special Attacks Bat Blaster (Neutral) Eliza moves her right hand up behind herself, then swings it, sending a purple wave of energy at her opponent. Blood Hungry (Side) Eliza opens her hands. If the opponent is too close, she grabs and bites the opponent's throat, taking some of his/her blood to heal herself. Nighty Leg (Up) Eliza leaps into the air while doing three kicks. Flying Bat (Down) Eliza goes into midair, then flies forward while almost invisible. If she reaches an opponent, she does a spin kick that sends the prey flying. Bat Geyser (Hyper Smash) Eliza charges her hand while moving it back, then swings it up creating five pillars of purple energy that damage the opponent if they connect. Blood Dinner (Final Smash) Eliza screeches then flies to her opponent. If she connects, she bites on the throat and holds on longer to heal herself. After 6 seconds, Eliza kicks her opponent off. Victory Animations #Eliza walks up and reaches out her hand saying "I could use a drink.". This was previously seen in her Tekken Revolution reveal trailer. #Eliza licks her hands and says "You have the most tastiest blood.". #Eliza prepares a coffin saying "May you rest with me.". On-Screen Appearance A bat flies to Eliza's start point then the bat changes to Eliza as she says "Was that too much?". Special Quotes *I won't go back into that dungeon! (When fighting Nightmare) Trivia *Eliza shares her English voice actress with Little Sister and Area. *Eliza shares her Japanese voice actress with Annika. *Eliza shares her French voice actress with Ling Xiaoyu, Baby Bop, Peg, Toodee, Tyrone Conroy, Leixia, and Hualin. *Eliza is one of three characters that fall asleep on the character select screen. The others are Zelda and Sheik (both of which are from The Legend of Zelda). *Unlike Tekken Revolution, when Eliza is present in any of the gameplay of Super Smash Bros. Tourney or its sequel, including the Character Select Screen, the music's pitch will be at a very low pitch, almost demonic, to fit with her vampire appearance. This is the same for Akuma, except with instruments from Japan being used in addition to an almost demonic music pitch. *Super Smash Bros. Tourney is Eliza's second video game appearance, following Tekken Revolution; only this time, she is playable at the very beginning, whereas in Tekken Revolution, she must be unlocked by collection twenty thousand Blood Seals. The sequel marks Eliza's third video game appearance. *When selected in her premiere video game, Eliza announces her own name. In Super Smash Bros. Tourney (if English language is selected), Herman Sanchez announces her name (if Japanese language is selected, her name is announced by Mughito and her name is announced by Alain Louis if French language is selected). In Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers, her name is announced by Sally Cahill. *In addition to being a playable character, Eliza appears in the Tourney 2 ending of Lili. *Clarissa, the star of Clarissa Explains it All, is the rival of Eliza. Category:Tekken characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Characters who harm the background music